


Досье агентов А.Н.К.Л.

by Sangrill



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Содержание досье из титров фильма - в помощь фикрайтеру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Досье агентов А.Н.К.Л.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dossiers of Members of U.N.C.L.E. - as shown at the end of the film](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616925) by [Helice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helice/pseuds/Helice). 



СОВЕРШЕННО СЕКРЕТНО – ПОЗЫВНОЙ А.Н.К.Л.

Александр Уэйверли  
Дата рождения: 01.03.1913 г.  
Место рождения: Лондон  
Страна: Великобритания  
Должность: коммандер А.Н.К.Л.  
Предыдущий опыт в спецслужбах: офицер МИ-5, департамент F, руководитель отделения МИ-5 в Гонконге, ушел в отставку в 1962 г.  
Военная служба: Особая лодочная служба Королевского флота, кавалер Георгиевского креста  
Языки: кантонский, китайский, фарси, русский, французский, немецкий, суахили, хинди  
Прочие навыки/области знания: свободно владеет 8 языками  
Специализация: коммуникации – уровень 9, IT, анализ данных  
Прочее: второй сын графа Бринскоттского, от титула отказался  
Психологический портрет: в прошлом алкоголик и наркоман (D1- злоупотребление наркотиками в классификации АПА)

Наполеон Соло  
Дата рождения: 09.03.1929 г.  
Место рождения: Нью-Йорк  
Страна: США  
Военная служба: сержант армии США, отмечен за безупречную службу в период 1945-1952 гг.  
Личный номер: 13096944  
Специализация: вор – класс А2, взломщик – уровень 9  
Психологический портрет: азартный игрок – нарды (D3 - расстройство контроля над побуждениями в классификации АПА), бабник  
Прочее: условно приговорен к 15 годам лишения свободы по обвинению во множественных грабежах, скупке и хранении краденого, краже предметов искусства и антиквариата  
Языки: немецкий, русский, итальянский, испанский, японский  
Прочие навыки/области знания: эксперт в искусстве и антиквариате

Илья Курякин  
Дата рождения: 25.07.1931  
Место рождения: Москва  
Страна: Россия  
Боевая подготовка: чемпион России по самбо 1953 года, дзюдо – 4 дан  
Разведывательная подготовка: сертификат о прохождении подготовки в области скрытного наблюдения – уровень К1  
Психологический портрет: В3 - агрессивное расстройство личности в классификации АПА, связываемое с трудным детством, Е1 – эдипов комплекс  
Прочие навыки/области знания: призер гонок на моторных лодках (1958 г., серебряная медаль), шахматы – коэффициент Эло 2401

Габриэль Теллер  
Дата рождения: 13.09.1938  
Место рождения: Берлин  
Страна: Германия  
Специализация: профессиональный водитель (С 6.2), профессиональный механик  
Прочие навыки/области знания: Берлинская балетная школа – ведущая солистка  
Психологический портрет: контроль пройден (слабовыраженное тревожное расстройство в сочетании с бессонницей – G3 в в классификации АПА)  
Языки: немецкий, английский, осваивает русский  
Прочее: дочь Удо Теллера


End file.
